


Much Worse Than Clowns

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was key.</p></blockquote>





	Much Worse Than Clowns

“What do you mean you can't find it?”

“Xander, I'm sure my statement was obvious.”

Xander groaned. He was handcuffed hands and feet to their bed, small amounts of whipped cream and chocolate still dotting his private parts and Anya had lost the key?

“I'll just call a locksmith.”

“What? No!”

“Don't be silly,” she said, cell phone in hand. “You need to go to work tomorrow and earn more money. There are clothes I want to buy.”

At least things couldn't get any worse.

“Hi Giles. Do you know a locksmith? Xander is handcuffed to the bed.”

Xander screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was key.


End file.
